A Friendship That Could Never Be Forgotten
by TheCookieMonster231
Summary: In this Fanfiction, Bonnie and Bill, the new night guard have made a new friendship. Will that friendship be destroyed or will it turn into love? All rights go to Scott Cawthon, I don't own anything from Five Nights At Freddy's. I'd like to thank SuperHornet for editing my story for I am not good with grammar or words.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A New Friend In The Dark**

One fine night, Bill, the new night guard, came into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to start his shift. He was doing the basics: check the camera, wind up the Marionette's box, close the vents, and check the hall using his flashlight every once in a while. He had heard from his boss that the animatronics would normally walk around but wouldn't bother him, but he did not expect that while he was watching the animatronics, that someone was watching him. It was Bonnie.

Bonnie was wandering around the pizzeria and came across the office that Bill worked in. "Who was he?" She asked herself. She watched him look at a small tablet in his hand until she had the courage to say something to him, "Hello, how are you tonight?". She asked, making Bill jump in fright. He turned towards her voice only to see the tall bunny animatronic standing in his office.

"W-What!? H-How can you talk?" Bill asked, shivering in fear. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you? I didn't mean to. My name is Bonnie. What's your name?" Bonnie asked, trying to make her new friend feel better. "W-Well my name is Bill. Are you going to h-hurt me?" Bill questioned, even more scared now wondering what her answer would be. " Why would I do that?" She asked, making Bill feel more safe. " S-So...can the other animatronics talk too?" Bill asked. "Well of course they can talk! Why don't you come and meet my friends?" Bill was afraid as of how her friends would think of him and if they'd want to hurt him.

"Sure... but will they hurt me?" He asked. " No silly, why would they?". "Well..." Bill started, " They may not like me. I'm not like you guys, I'm human." He finished. "Oh." She replied. " I think that they'd like you, they're not that picky when it comes to meeting new people." She reassured Bill. " I...I guess it wouldn't hurt m-meeting new people..." Bill said. Bill then got out of his chair, and put the tablet on the desk. Bill and Bonnie then made their way down the hall to go and meet Chica. Chica was standing near the kitchen talking to Foxy. "Hi guys!" Bonnie said "Ahoy, Bonnie, who's this lad with you?" Foxy asked.

"H-Hi, I'm Bill" He greeted. "He's the new night guard." Bonnie said cheerfully. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Bill. I'm Chica, a pleasure to meet you." Chica said with a big smile on her face. "Thanks, Chica." Bill said, smiling back, " You're welcome" Chica said. " So yer new here, eh?" Foxy asked, grinning, " W-Why yes I am." Bill replied back. "Have you met Freddy yet?" Chica asked. "No, I haven't, is he as friendly as you guys?" Bill asked with a smile. " He's not the friendliest, but I think he'll come around to you." Bonnie answered, trying to assure Bill that nothing bad will happen. 6:00 A.M came by and Bill had to leave for home. He said goodbye to Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica, and ran out the door.

He climbed into his grey GMC Sierra and drove off. He was shocked as to how they could talk and move on their own. He thought he was losing his mind, but he wasn't. This was real, it wasn't a dream it wasn't a nightmare. When he got home he got out of his truck, unlocked his door and ran inside. He then went into the washroom and stared into the mirror and slapped himself. "This can't be real, it just can't be! They can talk, they can walk, they have their own personality! Bill, you've got to be going insane!" After he was done trying to knock some sense into the whole situation, he brushed his teeth and crawled into bed.  
The next night he walked into the pizzeria and met a tall bear looking down at him, he's seen this bear before, it was Freddy. Nobody else was around, just Freddy. "H-Hi, Freddy." He said, nervously. "Hello." the tall animatronic said staring down at Bill. "So how long have you been here for? Surely you're new around here." Freddy said, crossing his arms. " I am new. Tonight is only my second night working here." He replied. "I'm afraid there's going to have to besome rules around here. Rule #1: You do not talk to any of the animatronics especially not Bonnie. Rule #2: You don't come to talk to me, I'll come to talk to you when I want to. I'm not your friend, I'm not your enemy. This shall never change, got it?" Freddy asked in a stern tone.

" Y-Yes, I understand." Bill replied. " Good. Now, we've never had this talk, okay?" Freddy asked. "Umm, o-okay.." He said. As Freddy walked away, Bill went to his office. It was 1:00A.M and he still hasn't seen Foxy, Chica, or even Bonnie. Right now he'd feel a lot better for Bonnie to talk to him because she at least would keep him some company and wouldn't hurt him. He was still shocked from what Freddy had told him. He would wonder what Freddy would do to him if he were to break a rule. After an hour of watching his tablet checking for any problems. All of a sudden Bonnie came into his office, "Hey Bill, how are you today?" Bonnie asked cheerfully, while taking a seat beside Bill.

"I'm doing alright I guess. I met Freddy earlier.. How was your day, Bonnie?" He asked back as he turned his tablet on to make sure that Freddy was staying in the same room. "My day has gone pretty well. I got to learn how to make pizza, Chica showed me. What did you and Freddy talk about?" She asked, smiling at him. "Well, he told me that I couldn't talk to with you, Chica, or Foxy. He also told me that I can't talk to him, only when he comes to see me, I can talk to him." Bonnie laughed and said, " He's only doing that to scare you". "Well, he surely is doing a great job at it. What would he do to me if I were to break one of his rules?" Bill asked.

"I have no clue what he'd do. He does get angry around me sometimes but he's never hurt or touched me before." She answered. "Why would you think that he'd tell me that I can't talk to you guys?" Bill asked as he looked down at his tablet to check if the robotic bear was still in his spot. Him and Bonnie then continued to talk about Freddy for the remaining hours of Bill's shift. The 6:00 AM clock chimed, indicating that Bill's shift was over. They've been talking so much that they hadn't noticed the time. "Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I've got to go home now." He said as he got up from his chair. Bonnie walked with him until they got to the door. He walked outside, unlocked his truck and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealous Much**

"It was Bill's 3rd night working for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Bill was opening the door to the pizzeria when all of a sudden he saw the tall bear with a grouchy look on his face. "H-Hey Freddy, h-how ya doing tonight?", Bill asked, trying his best to not show his fear. "What were my rules, Bill?" Freddy asked with an angry tone while leaning up against the door.  
"Uh, Rule #1:Do not talk to any animatronics except for you. I don't talk to you unless you come to talk with me. Of course I almost forgot, I can't fall in love with any of the animatronics." Bill said without fear. "You have broken a rule." Freddy growled. "What!? I didn't break a rule. What rule did I break?" Bill asked. completely shocked and mad. All he wanted to do was go and talk to Bonnie until the shift was over.  
"Sure you didn't break a rule." He said, his anger getting worse. "I told you not to talk to any of the animatronics, did I not make myself clear?", "You have made yourself very clear, I never broke that rule." Bill said, trying to get out of the conversation. "Woah. So, you're telling me that Bonnie doesn't count as an animatronic. I believe she is an animatronic and that you were talking to her just last night." Freddy hissed, staring at Bill, waiting for his reply.  
"How'd you find out I talked to her last night?" Bill asked with the look of surprise on his face. "Let's just say, Bonnie told me to knock it off. She told me that you told her that I was setting rules down and that you couldn't talk to her anymore." Freddy answered. "So, what!? I'm allowed to talk to who I want, when I want to, and where. You're not the boss of me, Freddy. I'm the boss of you! Why can't I talk to the other animatronics, huh?" Bill asked with pride.  
"Look, I don't know who you think you are but this isn't Bill's Pizzeria, now is it? You're not the boss of me, you're not the boss of the animatronics, and you're definitely not the boss of this pizzeria!" Freddy shouted at Bill.  
=Bill's POV=  
Forget it, I'll just push him out of my way and go to my office. Do the normal and wait for Bonnie to come in so I can tell her all about this stupid fight with Freddy. Why is he so bossy and why can't I talk to the animatronics or like one of them? I thought.  
=Third Person =  
Bill then pushed Freddy out of the way and made his way to his office. Hours had passed and it was now 3:00 A.M and Bonnie still hadn't come to see him. "Where could she be?" Bill wondered. He then thought that it would be a good idea to go say "Hi" to Foxy and Chica. He started to walk down the hall as he saw Chica in the kitchen making pizza. "Hey, Chica." Bill said as he smiled.  
"Oh, hey Bill. How are you today?" Chica asked with a friendly smile. "I'm doing fine. I had a small argument with Freddy a couple hours ago, and I haven't seen Bonnie around yet tonight. Would you happen to know where she is?" Bill asked, patiently waiting for a response. "Oh, she told me that she had to go write some songs and fix her guitar." Chica answered.

"Okay. Thanks, Chica." He said smiling. "I know this isn't any of my business but I was just wondering, so are you and Bonnie just best friends or is there something going on between the two of you?" Chica asked. "We're just buddies, nothing more than that. If we were, who knows what Freddy would do to me." He answered. Chica looked over at him confused.

"I know that. Freddy isn't the friendliest of all people but he and the other animatronics don't have much of a good connection with him so I don't see why he'd have a problem with you talking to us or dating us." Chica said while taking a hot homemade pizza out of the oven. "Do you think he has a crush on someone?" Bill asked curiously.  
"Well, he doesn't have a crush on me because he already knows that I'm already with Foxy. So, it's most likely he has a crush on Bonnie." She answered. "Well, I didn't know that you and Foxy were together. I've got to go." Bill said as his watch started beeping. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Chica." Bill said as he rushed to the door. "Would you mind telling Bonnie that I said 'Hi'?' He asked.  
"Okay" Chica said with a smile. Bill then ran out the door, unlocked his grey GMC Sierra, hopped in, started the truck, and drove home. When he arrived home, he unlocked the door and went inside to get ready for bed.  
All night long he dreamed about how Freddy was getting jealous and tried his best to get rid of him. When Bill woke up, he screamed, ran downstairs and looked all over his house. Luckily, he didn't find Freddy anywhere. In his nightmare, Freddy was in his house about to kill him.  
"That stupid bear is getting on my nerves!" He said, clenching his fist. Time slowly went by that day as Bill couldn't get the thought of Freddy trying to kill him out of his head. Beep! Beep! Bill's phone then rang, waking him up from a nap. "Oh no, I'm going to be late for my shift!" Bill said getting his uniform on and grabbing everything he needed in a rush.  
As Bill was rushing he grabbed his keys opened the front door, ran to his car, started his car and drove to the pizzeria. Bill then ran inside the pizzeria to find Chica and Bonnie talking "Hey, guys. How's your day going?" Bill asked while holding all the things he was carrying in his arms.  
"We've been pretty good today, I guess." Bonnie answered, looking over at Chica. "That's good, I'll be in my office if you need me, alright?" Bill asked while making his way to his office. Bill then set everything up in his office. Not even ten minutes had passed and Bonnie had come into the room to talk to Bill. "Hey, Bill." Bonnie greeted, trying her best to sound flirty.  
"Hi, Bonnie. What's going on? You don't usually come into my office this early." Bill said with concern. "Oh I just wanted to come by and talk to you. I actually have something pretty important to ask you tonight." She said while taking a seat beside him on the desk. "Sure, you can tell me anything, Bonnie. What is it?", Bill asked, sitting up straight looking at her as his stomach felt deep. "Well, I was hoping that we could maybe... I don't know..." She said as she looked and bit her lip.


	3. What is it going to be?

**It's your choice**

"Wow, uh... I'm not really sure of what I should say." Bill said, looking at Bonnie. "Well, I guess I'll give you some time to think of it. But at the end of your shift, you better give me an answer." Bonnie said while getting off of Bill's desk and walking out, heading for the kitchen. " O...Okay... see you later, Bonnie." Bill called out. Bill hadn't been in a relationship for years since Teresa, his former girlfriend, broke up with him for a millionaire who ran a decently sized company. Ever since that, he's had huge trust issues. He knew that Bonnie wouldn't do such a thing, yet he thought the same with Teressa but why would he take the risk of possibly terminating such an amazing friendship with a relationship that will most likely hurt the both of them and would only ruin their friendship? Not only was he worried for their friendship, he was also worried that Freddy would do anything and everything to get in the way. Time went by and it was already 4:30 AM. Bill began making his way out of his office, on a search for Bonnie.

After a few hours of thinking, he had decided that Bonnie would be the perfect girl for him and that they would keep their relationship a secret from Freddy. "Hey, umm, Bonnie..." Bill started, looking at her while walking closer to the stage. "Hi, Bill. Come up with your answer?", Bonnie asked, looking down at him as she rested her Y-shaped guitar against the wall. "Well, I have feelings for you as a friend but maybe it would be better if we were together... We could keep our relationship secret from Freddy." He said while looking around for Freddy. "That's great!" Bonnie cheered, running off stage and wrapping Bill in a tight squeeze. Bill hugged her back. He hadn't noticed that he was blushing as red as a fire truck, possibly even more red than that. She then gave him a small kiss on the cheek and looked towards the clock before sighing. "Oh no, It's 6:00 AM. I guess you better be going, eh?" She asked with a sad look on her face.

"Yes, I'm afraid I can't stay here all day long. I wish I could. Goodnight, Bonnie." He said as he gave her a small last kiss on the forehead. Bonnie then blushed. "Goodnight, Bill. I hope you have a good sleep tonight." She said while smiling. Bill then ran to his office and grabbed his things. He ran out to his truck and drove home. Once he arrived at his home, he got ready for bed. All night long, he had dreams of how he and Bonnie had the cutest and perfect relationship. But when Freddy finally found out, he did his best to get rid of Bill. Freddy would try beating up Bill but all of a sudden Bonnie would get in the way and Freddy didn't know what he was doing due to pure anger so he ruined Bonnie by ripping her wires out. Bill couldn't do anything, he just stood there shocked, paralyzed as to see his beautiful and funny, perfect girlfriend being ripped apart. All he could do was hear her scream and all of a sudden, she stopped screaming, she wasn't talking either, she wanted him to read her lips.

She was saying: "I love you, Bill. I thought you loved me, why won't you help me?!". After she was dead for good, he could hear whispers in his head. "FIX ME, BILL! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT ME!?" He couldn't get the thoughts out of his head while Freddy came closer and closer towards him, clenching his fist about to torture and kill him too like he did to Bonnie. That was when Bill woke up, screaming. "Ahhh! That was one realistic dream! It's almost Freddy is the one making the nightmares" Bill said, sitting up in bed while rubbing his eyes. Time went quickly by and Bill's watch beeped. Bill then got all the items he needed for the night, got into his uniform, ran out the door, got into his truck, and drove to work. He then got to the pizzeria and right when he was about to unlock the doors, Bonnie popped out of the bushes near the doors and hugged Bill. His heart raced out of fear.

"Hey, Billy. How are you tonight? Did ya miss me?" Bonnie asked. "Woah, Bonnie. You scared me." Bill said, holding his hand to his heart. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Bonnie said, hugging him tighter. "It's okay, Bonnie. My day has been alright. What about yours?" Bill asked, holding her. "My day has been alright. Also, I've just been missing you all day long." She said, letting Bill go. "Aww, I've missed you all day long too, Bon." He said as he opened the door to the pizzeria and walked in with Bonnie holding onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. "Meet me in my office later, okay Bonnie?" He asked. "Okay." She answered as she let go of his arm and headed to go see Chica in the kitchen while Bill made his way to his office. Bill was looking around on his tablet, Bonnie was nowhere to be found, It was currently 3:00 and Bonnie hadn't gone to visit Bill again. Bill then got curious and put his tablet down. He left his office and started to look for her.

He first went to go the kitchen to see if she was there and if not, to ask Chica if she had seen her. "Hi, Chica.", Bill greeted, walking into the kitchen. "Hi, Bill. How's your night going?" Chica asked turning to him with a smile. "My night has been alright. Would you happen to know where Bonnie is? I told her to come to my office and she still hadn't come to see me." Bill said with a worried tone. "She said that she was going to go deal with Freddy because she loves you too much to keep her relationship secret from anyone." Chica answered. Bill felt a mixture of fear, worry, and anger boil in his stomach. " Thanks, Chica!" Bill said as he ran down the hall to go find Freddy and Bonnie. At this point, Bill was terrified that the nightmare he had the last night would come true and that she'd be torn apart and he would just stand there watching. The whispers from the nightmare rang in his head as he rushed backstage to find Bonnie yelling at Freddy while he was doing his best to hold back tears and his anger.

But when he looked over to see Bill, he walked over with clenched fists and an angry look on his face "You!" Freddy yelled at Bill. "You are not allowed to date her!" Freddy yelled again. Bill wasn't at all scared or nervous. He was actually pumped, actually full out angry. He'd never been like this in a long time. "So what?! I have my rights! I can date whoever I want! You're just a robotic bear who believes he can everyone even though you can't! I'm in charge here!I set down the rules and I call the shots!" Bill yelled back, pushing Freddy to the ground. Freddy only got even more angry with what Bill was saying and doing. Freddy took Bill by his shirt and pushed him up the wall. "Who's in charge now, huh!?" Freddy asked with full anger. This was when Bonnie got involved. She had taken a chair and hit Freddy over the back of the head with it. "Pick on somebody your own size, Freddy! By the way, you don't own me or him so we can do what we want!" Bonnie screamed at him.

Without thinking, he pushed her out of the way and took Bill off the wall once he had noticed that he hurt her. "I'm sorry. I've loved you, Bonnie. Ever since the day we met. I never meant to hurt anybody, just I tried my very best to get your attention but I could never be exactly what you wanted... and now all my hard work has gone down in flames. I did my best to get you to like me except how was I supposed to ask you out when you don't even like me as a friend. I won't stop trying either. You're buddy Bill will have to do much better than that to earn your heart. If I can't have you, nobody can!" After he said that, he started walking away. "Wow... he's really mad, isn't he? I think after this, he'll never win your heart because I'm already yours and yours only." Bill said, holding Bonnie in his arms as he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
